videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Puzzle League 2 (Nintendo GameCube)
Pokemon Puzzle League 2 is a follow up to Pokemon Puzzle League that was printed on October 27, 2003, as it takes place during the Johto saga. Plot *There is a total of 36 trainers with different Pokemon in them. Trainers #Ash Ketchum - Uses Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile #Gary Oak - Uses Blastoise, Arcanine and Umbreon #Brock - Uses Geodude, Forretress and Crobat #Misty - Uses Corsola, Psyduck and Staryu #Lieutenant Surge - Uses Raichu, Jolteon and Magneton #Erika - Uses Tangela, Weepinbell and Gloom #Koga - Uses Venomoth, Voltorb and Golbat #Sabrina - Uses Kadabra, Hypno and Mr. Mime #Blaine - Uses Ninetales, Rapidash and Magmar #Tracey Sketchit - Uses Marill, Venonat and Scyther #Team Rocket - Uses Weezing, Arbok and Wobbuffet #Giovanni - Uses Persian, Sandslash and Nidoking #Ritchie - Uses Sparky (Pikachu), Zippo (Charmeleon) and Cruz (Pupitar) #Lorelei - Uses Cloyster, Poliwhirl and Dewgong #Bruno - Uses Onix, Hitmonchan and Primeape #Cissy - Uses Seadra, Vaporeon and Quagsire #Danny - Uses Nidoqueen, Machoke and Electrode #Rudy - Uses Electabuzz, Exeggutor and Starmie #Luana - Uses Alakazam, Flareon and Marowak #Drake - Uses Dragonite, Venusaur and Ditto #Falkner - Uses HootHoot, Dodrio and Pidgeot #Bugsy - Uses Spinarak, Metapod and Scizor #Whitney - Uses Clefairy, Nidorina and Miltank #Morty - Uses Gastly, Haunter and Gengar #Chuck - Uses Poliwrath, Hitmonlee and Heracross #Jasmine - Uses Steelix, Magnemite and Ampharos #Pryce - Uses Piloswine, Shellder and Seaking #Clair - Uses Kingdra, Gyarados and Dragonair #Damian - Uses Machamp, Rhydon and Ursaring #Alex Davis - Uses Skarmory, Hitmontop, Slowking #Koji - Uses Graveler, Granbull and Fearow #Ken - Uses Lickitung, Stantler and Snorlax #Casey - Uses Meganium, Elekid and Beedrill #Harrison - Uses Sneasel, Blaziken and Kecleon #Macy - Uses Quilava, Vulpix, Magcargo #Jackson - Uses Azumarill, Golduck and Octillery Stages #Pallet Town (Ash's Stage) #Gary's House (Gary's Stage) #Pewter Gym (Brock's Stage) #Cerulean Gym (Misty's Stage) #Vermilion Gym (Lt. Surge's Stage) #Celadon Gym (Erika's Stage) #Fuchsia Gym (Koga's Stage) #Saffron Gym (Sabrina's Stage) #Cinnabar Gym (Blaine's Stage) #Mimic Mansion (Tracey's Stage) #Spa Service Stage 6 from Pokemon Puzzle League 64 (Team Rocket's Stage) #Viridian Gym (Giovanni's Stage) #Indigo League Stadium (Ritchie's Stage) #Mandarin Island Battlefield (Lorelei's Stage) #Mount Hideaway (Bruno's Stage) #Mikan Gym (Cissy's Stage) #Navel Gym (Danny's Stage) #Trovita Gym (Rudy's Stage) #Kumquat Gym (Luana's Stage) #Pummelo Island Stadium (Drake's Stage) #Violet Gym (Falkner's Stage) #Azalea Gym (Bugsy's Stage) #Goldenrod Gym (Whitney's Stage) #Ecruteak Gym (Morty's Stage) #Cianwood Gym (Chuck's Stage) #Olivine Gym (Jasmine's Stage) #Mahogany Gym (Pryce's Stage) #Blackthorn Gym (Clair's Stage) #Pokemon Cave (Damian, Alex Davis and Koji's Stage) #Ken's Lair (Ken's Stage) #Pokemon Puzzle University (Casey, Harrison, Macy and Jackson's Stage) Trivia *The sequel to Pokemon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. *Spa Service music is used for Lieutenant Surge (Spa Service 2), Koga (Spa Service 5) and Bruno (Spa Service 3), as well as It Will All Be Mine for Giovanni. *Lt. Surge's theme is used for Damian, Bruno's theme for Alex Davis, Koga's theme for Koji and Giovanni's theme for Ken of the PMC. Voice Cast *Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum *Jimmy Zoppi as Gary Oak and Pryce * Eric Stuart as Brock and James * Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie * Maddie Blaustein as Lt. Surge, Meowth, Bruno and Damian * Leah Applebaum as Erika * Stan Hart as Koga * Lisa Ortiz as Sabrina * Ted Lewis as Blaine, Tracey Sketchit, Giovanni and Koji * Tara Jayne as Ritchie, Cissy, Bugsy and Jasmine * Jayne Grand as Lorelei * Jim Malone as Danny * Matthew Mitler as Rudy, Falkner * Kayzie Rogers as Luana and Alex Davis * Scottie Ray as Drake * Megan Hollingshead as Whitney and Clair * Andrew Rannells as Morty * Dan Green as Chuck * Marc Thompson as Ken of the Pokemon Mystery Club * Kerry Williams as Casey, Macy * Wayne Grayson as Harrison * Anthony Salermo as Jackson Music #Pokemon Indigo League theme (Title Screen) #PokeRap (Main Menu) #Ash's theme (2.B.A. Master) #Gary's theme (Pokemon World) #Brock's theme (Two Perfect Girls) #Misty's theme (Misty's Song) #Lt. Surge's theme (Spa Service 2) #Erika's theme (What Kind of Pokemon Are You?) #Koga's theme (Spa Service 5) #Sabrina's theme (Everything Changes) #Blaine's theme (My Best Friends) #Tracey's theme (Mimic Mansion) #Team Rocket's theme (Double Trouble) #Giovanni's theme (It Will All Be Mine) #Ritchie's theme (Together Forever) #Lorelei's theme (Pokemon Dance Mix) #Bruno's theme (Spa Service 3) #Cissy's theme (Viridian City) #Danny's theme (Coming To The Rescue) #Rudy's theme (Catch Me If You Can) #Luana's theme (The Time Has Come) #Drake's theme (Vacation) #Falkner's theme (Pokemon Johto) #Bugsy's theme (All We Wanna Do) #Whitney's theme (Never Too Far From Home) #Morty's theme (Born To Be A Winner) #Chuck's theme (You and Me and Pokemon) #Jasmine's theme (Pikachu, I Choose You) #Pryce's theme (The Song of Jigglypuff) #Clair's theme (Believe In Me) #Damian's theme (Lt. Surge's theme from Puzzle League 64) #Alex Davis (Bruno's theme from Puzzle League 64) #Koji's theme (Koga's theme from Puzzle League 64) #Ken's theme (Giovanni's theme from Puzzle League 64) #Casey's theme (Do Ya Really Wanna Play?) #Harrison's theme (Biggest Part of My Life) #Macy's theme (He Drives Me Crazy) #Jackson's theme (The Game) #End Credits (PokeRap GS) Walkthrough *Pokemon Puzzle League 2 (October 27, 2003)/1P Challenge Mode Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Pokemon Category:2003 video games